earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Bones
History Mr. Bones: 2002 - Present The exact details of Mr. Bones’ past remain deeply classified by Checkmate encryption which even I cannot penetrate, but I have gathered some intelligence on him through scouring NSA, Interpol, FBI, CIA, DEO, and ARGUS reports and some second-hand anecdotes from assets I have with access to this mysterious figure. What we know is that he was one of the very first discovered metahumans as he was likely born many years before the recent metahuman phenomenon spread around and according to him, his meta-gene activated during his birthing process. As his meta-gene caused his body’s organic tissue to become completely invisible and become toxic to the touch. Mr. Bones was born with the appearance of a human skeleton and his mother and doctors died within minutes of his delivery. I suspect the government took him in at this point, but I cannot verify. Mr. Bones’ first known documentable encounter that I could find was in 2002 when he showed up at the White House with a number of top-notch espionage brass for a cabinet meeting to discuss the metahuman “epidemic”. As Diana Prince was present at this meeting, she was able to tell me the room was horrified to see Bones’ entrance, but once he began to talk, the room went still as he pitched an incredibly masterful speech for why the president should put a metahuman in charge of the agency monitoring the metahuman “crisis”. The U.S. President agreed and the D.E.O was formed that week. Diana herself agreed to join up as she believed in Bones’ vision (but also wanted to keep a close eye on this sinister looking guy in case he turned out to be the villain that he clearly looked like he was born to be) and the rest is history. Bones has remained D.E.O. Director since the agency’s creation, having convinced every sitting president that he’s the best man for the job. He may have some dark methods and look beyond evil with the cloud of smoke that follows him everywhere, but he’s on the side of the angels. Make no bones about it (sorry, couldn’t resist).Oracle Files: Mr. Bones Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mr. Bones knows the identities of many superheroes: ** In VOX Boxes and Oracle Files he revealed his knowledge of identities of Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), Darkstar (Donna Troy), Nightshade (Eve Eden), Question (Vic Sage), Oracle (Barbara Gordon), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Elastic Man and Woman (Ralph and Sue Dibny), Superman (Clark Kent). ** It's safe to assume he knows about Evelyn Crawford, Rose Wilson and Roy Harper due to his Checkmate background and that their identities are known to ARGUS and other authorities. ** Because of their public personas, Mr. Bones knows the identities of Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Zatanna Zatara, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Mari McCabe, Tyra Markov, Doris Zeul, Jacqueline Pemberton and Shelly Gaynor. ** He knows about the Society, knows the identity of the two Judomasters (Hadley Jagger and Sonia Sato). He possibly knows about Wesley Dodds (Sandman). ** He knows the identities of Derek James Flynn and Lee Travis because he's their mentor. Notes * Mr. Bones' address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Infinity, Inc. #16, July 1985, by Todd MacFarlane. Links and References * Appearances of Mr. Bones * Character Gallery: Mr. Bones Category:Characters Category:DEO Category:Metahuman Category:Checkmate Members Category:Bald Category:Identity Unknown Category:No Eyes Category:National Category:27th Reality